Kopciuszek
Baśnie Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 1 Obóz Baśni, godz. 11:00 Chris: Pamiętacie mnie z pięciu sezonów Totalnej Porażki... Pff, Kto mógłby mnie zapomnieć! Na pewno nie nasi uczestnicy, którzy spóźniają się do całkiem nowego sezonu. Zapraszam na Bąśnie Totalnej Porażki! Intro TDiT Chris: Powinni tu być dziesięć minut temu... Ale zaraz, nadjeżdża pierwsza karoca! Witam najlepszych uczestników; Alejandro, Heather, Cameron, Beth, Lightning i Zoey, o jest jeszcze Sierra. Sierra (przybiega na nogach): Myślałam, że nie zdąże na tę karocę... Huuh. Chris: Miałaś jechać w następnej! Sierra: Serio?.. CamCody, już wiem, że jesteś Cameron! Mój Cody nie wybaczyłby mi tego zakochania w tobie! Cameron: Och, to fajnie... Sierra: Nie podobała ci się moja opieka?! Cameron: Nie, nie... Chris: Oto kolejna limuzyna: Jo, Blaineley, Trent i Eva, witamy was! Blaineley: Hej, hej wszystkim. Blaineley'' (po cichu do Chris'a''): Hej Chris, czy ta gotka, Gwen będzie w tym sezonie? Chris (do Blaineley): Nie... Blaineley: To u kogo ja zapunktuję? To ulubienica reżysera! Chris: Aha... I ostatnia już limuzyna z Tyler'em, Noah'ą i Dawn. /**'Blaineley:' Dawn?! To ta dziwna, co gada ze zwierzętami! Na pewno polepszę swoją reputację zadając się z ulubienicą numer dwa.**\ Blaineley: Hej Dawn! Fajny masz ten sweterek! Dawn: Witaj... Blaineley, twoja aura w tym programie długo miejsca nie znajdzie. Blaineley: Co? /**'Blaineley:' Co? Dobra... Ona jest trochę bardzo dziwna, to raczej się nie uda**\ /**'Dawn:' Oczywiście znam zamiary Blaineley, ale zawsze warto mieć silnego wspólnika. I tak są jakieś niedociągnięcia w jej aurze. Czuję jeszcze jedną aurę przybywającą z daleka, ale kto to może być?!** \ Chris: Dobra czas was podzielić na drużyny: Tyler, Noah, Eva, Alejandro, Jo, Sierra i Cameron, jesteście teraz Wściekłymi Wilkami. Jo: Tę nazwę rozumiem! Chris: Reszta, czyli: Dawn, Zoey, Blaineley, Lightning, Beth, Trent i Heather to Zimni Władcy. Heather: Jesteśmy władcami! Nasza drużyna wygra na sto procent. Eva: Uważaj, bo się przerazisz. Blaineley: Dawn, jesteśmy razem w drużynie. Dawn: No tak, jesteśmy. /**'Dawn:' Nie podoba mi się to... Reżyserze?! Słyszysz?! Wiem, że robisz to specjalnie!**\ Chris: Dobra... Pora na pierwsze zadanie. Dzisiejszą baśnią będzie... Kopciuszek. /**'Eva:' Ach... Kopciuszek był moją ulubioną... Czy ja to powiedziałam?! Oddawaj nagranie!**\ Chris: Każda drużyna ma wybrać osobę z przeciwnej drużyny, która będzie Kopciuszkiem, natomiast w drużynach każdy wybiera dwa konie, charakteryzatora, budujących oraz szukającego. Po wybraniu ogłoszę zadania dla każdego. Władcy kto będzie Kopciuszkiem w Wilkach? Zoey: '''Wybieramy... Camerona... '''Chris: A wy Wilki, kogo wybieracie? Alejandro: Niech będzie Blaineley. /**'Alejandro:' Myślałem o Heather, na pewno byłoby jej ładnie w sukni, jak w sezonie trzecim, ale drużyna zadecydowała...**\ Jo: Jestem liderem tej grupy, więc ja będę ustalać, kto kim zostanie. /**'Eva:' Za co ma się ta Jo?! Ja tu szefuję!**\ Eva: Co?! Chcesz się pokłócić?! Alejandro: Dobra, ja będę wyznaczał. Eva i Jo: Pff... Alejandro: Końmi będę ja i Eva, charakteryzatorką zostanie Sierra, a budować będzie Jo i Tyler, podoba się?! Eva: Mi bardzo, bo w końcu najsilniejsi idą ciągnąć wóz. Jo: Haha, ja jestem najsilniejsza, ale beze mnie ten dziwak Tyler sobie nie poradzi. /**'Jo: '''W sumie Tyler nie jest taki zły...**\ /**'Tyler:' Ja i Jo?! Przecież Lindsay gdzieś tam na mnie czeka...**\ '''Noah:' A ja? Mam szukać? Eva: Tak tępaku. /**'Cameron: '''Przecież oczywiste było, że Noah, dlatego, że został jeden, będzie szukającym...**\ '''Heather:' Ja będę przewodzić! Lightning i Trent to konie. Charakteryzacją zajmie się Zoey. Ja z Dawn będziemy budowniczymi, a szuka Beth. Władcy: Rozumie się! Chris: Dobra, drużyny zostały wybrane, więc każdemu powierzę zadania. Kopciuszek ma schować gdzieś pantofelka w około zamku. /**'Cameron: '''Już wiem jak schować tego buta!**\ '''Chris: '''Budujący muszą wybudować karocę z tych materiałów (wskazał na kilka drewien i koła), którą pociągną konie. Charakteryzator musi znaleźć w lesie suknie dla Kopciuszka. '''Zoey': Gdzie mamy znaleźć coś takiego?! Chris: Od czego macie liście? Szukający mają znaleźć pantofelka ukrytego przez Kopciuszka. Na przygotowanie do zadania macie 30 minut. Powodzenia! Czas... Start! Sierra ''(w lesie): Szukam liści, ale nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedni dużych... Co ja gadam?! Przecież CamCody jest malutki. O te będą dobre. '''Zoey ''(w lesie): Wow! Znalazłam zmutowane drzewo z półtorametrowymi liśćmi... Tylko czemu one są tak wysoko? Dobra, jakoś sobie poradzę... 'Jo: '''Jak mamy z czegoś takiego zbudować karocę. /**'Jo: Chris uważa się za jakiegoś króla?!**\ Heather: CZy to są kpiny?! Dawn: Heather mam pewien pomysł... (szepta) /**'Heather:' Dawn jest niezłą zawodniczką... Może mały sojuszyk...**\ Chris: Zostało wam 10 minut. Sukienka Cameron'a była już gotowa. Sierra owinęła go jak mumia w liście. Natomiast z sukienką Blaineley były jakieś problemy, bo liście były za duże, w końcu jednak owinięto je mniejszym, długim liściem i powstała piękna suknia. Karoca Władców była już prawie gotowa, natomiast karoca Wilków wyglądała jak wóz. Chris: Koniec czasu, Kopciuszki wsiadać do karoc. Cameron: Czy jesteście pewni, że to wytrzyma? Jo: Wsiadaj, nie gadaj! Blaineley: Wow, nieźle Dawn! /**'Blaineley:' Tak to się robi. Proszę o najnowsze wyniki statystyk!**\ /**'Heather:' A o mnie zapomniano?! Ta Blaineley coś knuje!**\ Lightning: Lightning dobiegnie pierwszy! Trent: Poczekaj! Ja tu też jestem! Po pięciu minutach na miejsce docierają władcy i Blaineley ukrywa pantofelek. Potem przyjeżdża Cameron i ma 2 minuty na umieszczenie pantofelka. /**'Cameron:' Postanowiłem ukryć pantofelka w bardzo oczywistym miejscu, bo kto niby ma myśleć, że jest akurat tam?!**\ /**'Blaineley:' Mojego buta nikt nie znajdzie!**\ Chris: Szukający, startujecie! Nagle Beth krzyczy, że znalazła, kiedy Noah szuka cały czas. Jo: Jak to się stało?! Chcesz nam powiedzieć coś Cameron?! Sierra'' (wbiega przed Cameron'a):'' Zostawcie mojego CamCody'iego! Eva: Tak, ale to przez niego przegraliśmy! /**'Cameron:' Nie wiedziałem, że Beth jest takim mózgowcem! Trzeba było obejrzeć sezon pierwszy i drugi... Zaraz... To nie ta, która wygrała dwójkę?! Ale jesem glupi!**\ /**'Beth:' Zauważyłam, że Cam jest całkiem mądry w czwartym i piątym sezonie, dlatego przewidziałam, że tak to będzie wyglądało...**\ Chris: '''Dzisiaj na eliminacjach spotkam się z Wilkami, ale Władcy pojawią się w loży. Ceremonia Eliminacji, godz. 21.00 '''Chris: Witam was na mojej krasnalowej eliminacji! W tym sezonie nic przed nikim się nie ukryje, bo głosować będziemy dopiero teraz. Każdy z was podejdzie i napisze "x" przy osobie, która chce wyeliminować. Sierra. Sierra (skreśla Jo): Za to, że nakrzyczałaś na CamCody'iego! Chris: Alejandro (Cameron), Jo (Cameron), Cameron (Noah). Cameron: No bo w końcu on nie znalazł pantofelka. Chris: Noah (Cameron), Eva (Cameron) i Tyler (Cameron). Cameron jesteś pierwszy, by zaprezentować nasze Zwierciadło Wstydu! Sierra: CamCody! Wybacz! Cameron: Aha... A co jest po drugiej stronie tego Zwierciadła?! Chris: 'Chefie?! ''Chef pokiwał głową. '''Cameron: No to, żegnajcie wszyscy! Zoey: Pa Cameron! Kategoria:Odcinki PsychoWild Kategoria:Odcinki Baśni Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Użytkowników